Malivore (Episode)
|Malivore, a location}} Malivore'''https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/09/upcoming-episode-titles-various-shows.html is the fifth episode of the first season of and the fifth episode of the series overall. Summary '''ELECTION FEVER — Tensions rise among the students after Alaric decides to give the students a bigger voice by forming an honor council. Determined to find out more about Landon's past, Hope does a series of magical tests on him. Meanwhile, Alaric and Dorian take on the next creature to try and find out what they want and where they are coming from.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/11/legacies-episode-105-malivore-press.html Plot Addressing the school in the hall, Alaric tells the students that some students have expressed concern that he has not allowed them to have a say in their futures. He admits that the students should have a say in policies that affect their futures, revealing that he is forming an honor council with one representative from each of the species at the school. He tells the students to vote for their representative whilst he is off campus. At the front gate before he is about to leave, Alaric is approached by Rafael, who asks if there has been a decision made about Landon's future at the school. However, Alaric dismisses him, telling him that they are running tests as they speak. He is further approached by MG who is angry about the treatment of Kaleb, whilst Hope approaches wondering if she can come on the mission — Alaric tells her to take control of Landon's tests. In their room, Lizzie is preparing with Josie for the elections. She is worried about her outfit, specifically the one which she will wear for her victory rally. Josie snarls at her, telling her that she should wear something that will show the fellow witches that she is serious about the elections. Despite this, Lizzie thinks that she is perfect for the job. In Alaric's office, Landon is surprised to find that Hope is presiding over his tests. Landon is angry as he does not want to put his future in the school in Hope's hands, however she exclaims that she is not biased, and wants to find answers about Landon as much as he does. Meanwhile, Penelope tries to convince the witches to vote for her in the election, telling all of her fellow witches that Lizzie only cares about herself and not about her fellow peers. Josie overhears this, asking if Penelope is just running to spite Lizzie. Penelope makes it clear that she is aware that Lizzie is not Josie's first choice, with Josie remarking that Hope isn't exactly an option. This gives Josie renewed faith in her sister, as she warns Penelope to drop out of the election before she crushes her. In Dorian's Cabin, Alaric realizes that the woman is a dryad, the living spirit of a tree. He questions her for answers about the knife, however she admits that will reveal answers if they find her lover, Oliver. She hands the two a ring, telling them he will come with them if they show him the ring. In the school gym, Rafael offers to write Jed's history paper if he does him a favor: votes for Landon to stay at the school at the honor council meeting. Jed laughs, remarking that he will vote for Landon to leave the school as punishment for Rafael not respecting his authority when he first came to the school. This annoys Rafael, who is left furious in the middle of the gym while the basketball game continues around him. Back in the cabin, the woman questions how they are searching for Oliver, with Alaric remarking that it is new technology. Alaric admits that Oliver may not be alive anymore given her age, however she reveals that he became a vampire so that the two may be together forever. The dryad is able to feel Alaric's loss and pain, but he remarks that where there is pain there is also love and happiness. Dorian returns with Oliver, but the man is unable to recognize the woman and seems to have no recollection of who she is, or their history together. On the grounds behind the school, Hope tests Landon's agility and stamina, but reveals to Emma — who is confused about what exactly Hope is testing for — that there is no magic in Landon's blood. This shocks Emma, who suggest that they dig deeper as most humans have traces of magic in their blood from ancestors. When Hope catches up with Landon again, she uses a truth stone to question Landon over why he cannot be compelled or why he stole the knife. Much to Hope's shock, when Landon reveals he does not know, the stone indicates that he is telling the truth. Meanwhile, in their room, Lizzie is practicing her victory speech when Rafael enters, pleading for Lizzie to vote for Landon to stay at the school if she is elected. She agrees, but on the condition that Rafael be her date to her birthday party. In the gymnasium, Rafael again tries to convince Jed to vote for Landon to stay at the school, however once again, Jed refuses. Rafael reveals that he has been reading 'Intro to Lycanthropy" and knows that any member of a pack can challenge their Alpha, and he wants to challenge Jed. A fight for leadership ensues and eventually, Rafael comes out on top, meaning that he is now the leader of the Salvatore School werewolf pack. Rafael makes a sarcastic remark that the voting for the werewolf representative is now open. In the hall, Emma reveals the electorates for the honor council. For the werewolves, it is Rafael, for the vampires Kaleb and the witches, Josie. Josie is surprised by the result, glancing at Lizzie who is clearly feeling betrayed and upset, however Josie expresses her confusion, as it is revealed that Penelope had campaigned for Josie to win the election to spite Lizzie. Back in Dorian's Cabin, the dryad questions Oliver, however it becomes clear that he does not recognize the woman. She realizes that the man is married, and announces that she thought he was someone else, much to her sadness. It is clear from Alaric's expression that he is deeply saddened for the dryad, remembering his own sadness as Oliver is allowed to return to his life. Back at the Salvatore School, Landon is becoming increasingly angry that Hope's tests have not produced results, however she remarks that she is sorry he is not supernatural/special. He questions why she is pushing him away, with her remarking that he needs to reveal why he took the knife, however he insists that he does not know. He apologizes for breaking Hope's trust, but asks that she ensure Rafael does not follow him if things do not go the way they are meant to. When Landon leaves and is out of Hope's sight, however, he is attacked by Jed who is angry that he has lost his pack to Rafael. Landon is at first able to hold his own against Jed, however Jed is able to get the upper hand when he uses his werewolf agility. Having been found and brought to his room, he is being attended to by Hope and Rafael, with the latter wanting to tear Jed apart for what he has done to Landon, however Hope insists that he calm down. Hope uses this as an example as to why Landon should leave the school to ensure his safety. In the room a few doors down, Lizzie ignores Josie, furious at how the race for honor council turned out. Josie is shocked when Lizzie reveals that she wasn't even runner up either. Hope calls Alaric from his office to catch him up on the events of the day — including that she could not find anything supernatural about Landon. She asks if she can sit on the council as the only tribid, however he warns not to let the situation with Landon cloud her judgement, but agrees that she is welcome to sit on the council. When Alaric gets off the phone, he opens the window, allowing the dryad fresh air, to which she thanks him and tells him that she will honor their deal. The honor council convenes to vote on Landon's inclusion. They are shocked that Hope is on the council, but nevertheless vote anyway. Emma votes on behalf of the lower children, voting for Landon to stay as the school exists to help people like Landon. Rafael also votes for inclusion, but is shocked when Hope votes for him to leave the school, as does Kaleb. The vote is a tie, leaving Landon's future at the school in Josie's hands. dies|left]] At the cabin, the dryad reveals that she does not remember much, only awakening one night in endless darkness and then awakening on Earth with an urge to possess the knife. With this, she attempts to steal the knife — unwillingly, as she is perhaps overcome with an uncontrollable urge — which leads to Dorian shoots the dryad, fatally injuring her but preventing her from stealing the knife. Dorian and Alaric are saddened by this, as the dryad pleads with the two to take her home to the daffodils whilst she dies. Whilst in the forest, the dryad admits that she was wrong about Dorian and not all humans lie. When she finally does die, Dorian is saddened, but is relieved when he sees that her body is absorbed by the forest and her spirit incorporated into a tree, standing tall within the forest. After her death, an echo is heard and the dryad reveals that the endless darkness is called Malivore. Having been voted out of the school by Josie, Landon is at the bus stop and thanks Hope for walking him. She reveals that she voted no, as she needs to protect him. She gives him a bus ticket to New Orleans, revealing that she has family there who are expecting him and will help him find his birth mom. Before he leaves, Hope hands him a bracelet, telling him to press it if he is ever in danger and she will get an alert. He presses the bracelet when she has left, causing her to turn back around and the two kiss passionately. }} Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Karen David as Emma Tig *Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park Guest Cast *Amy Manson as Dryad *Ben Levin as Jed *Andreas Damm as Oliver *Chris Lee as Kaleb Co-Starring *Sailor Larocque as Dealmaking Witch Trivia *Lizzie and MG ran for the honor council at the Salvatore school made by Alaric, though they were not elected. **The honor council at the Salvatore school has been formed. The representatives include, Rafael, Kaleb, and Josie for the werewolves, vampires, and witches, respectively. Hope was granted access into the council, for the one and only tribrid representative. *Dorian and Alaric figured out the pattern that the monsters come one at a time, that he already had to kill a "crazy wraith thing". Prior to the Dryad, none of the previous creatures could communicate. **The Dryad also confirms that she, at least at one point in time, was (or is) not the only one of her species. *At an unknown point in time, supernatural species other than witches, werewolves, and vampires, were known to the world. However, something happened that erased their existence from the world. This is shown when Oliver no longer recognized the dryad he had fallen in love with and became a vampire for. *Hope uses a magical 'truth sphere' to test whether Landon is telling the truth or lying about his life. When he tells a truth, the sphere glows blue; conversely, when he lies, the sphere turns bright red. *When Landon gets ready to depart to New Orleans, Hope gives him a bracelet that, should he ever need her, will lead her to him with a similar bracelet. Hope's bracelet acts like a compass that glows blue and points in the direction of Landon's bracelet. These two bracelets are seemingly magical in nature, but details surround these two objects remain unclear. Body Count *Unnamed Dryad - Shot in the chest with an arrow; killed by Dorian Williams Continuity *Vincent Griffith was indirectly mentioned by Hope. He was last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In on . *The Dragon was mentioned. She was last seen in Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn. *Petrotho was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in We're Being Punked, Pedro. *The Arachne was indirectly mentioned. It was last seen in Hope is Not the Goal. *Connor was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn. *Bonnie Bennett was mentioned by Dorian. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . *Isobel Flemming and Jenna Sommers were indirectly mentioned by Alaric. Isobel was last seen in Know Thy Enemy and Jenna was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic as a spirit on The Vampire Diaries. *Josette Laughlin was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic as a spirit on The Vampire Diaries. *Dana Lilien was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in Hope is Not the Goal. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted *Dorian's Cabin *Forest Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Emma: "We need to learn more about Landon's past." :Hope: "If we can't figure out what you are, then you can't stay at this school." :Jed: "You don't belong here." :Hope: "Do you honestly think that you're safe here?" :Jed: "Everything was fine before you." |-|Extended Promo= :Emma: "We need to learn more about Landon's past." :Hope: "If we can't figure out what you are, then you can't stay at this school." :Hope: "I wanted me to administer your tests." :Alaric: "Try not to kill him." :Landon: "There's no way I'm putting my future in your hands." :Jed: "You don't belong here." :Hope: "Do you honestly think that you're safe here?" :Jed: "Everything was fine before you show up." |-|Scene= :Landon: "What are you doing here?" :Hope: "Dr. Saltzman wanted me to administer your tests, starting with some weird mystical blood analysis." :Landon: "No." :Hope: "Excuse me?" :Landon: "No! These tests determine whether or not I get to stay at the school, right? There's no way I'm putting my future in your hands. You're biased!" :Hope: "I'm not biased! Besides, neither of us has a choice. Believe me, this is not how I would choose to spend my day, either." :Landon: "See? Biased." :Hope: "Landon...The last thing you told me was that you wanted to find answers about who or what you are. I want those answers, too. So, let's just get through this." |-|Sneak Peek= :Alaric: "Some students have expressed concern that I am not allowing you to have a say in the decisions that affect your future. And I agree. If you are expected to abide by this school's policies, it's only fair that you have a voice in how those rules are made. So, I am forming an honor council. One vampire, one witch, and one werewolf, each elected by their peers, along with our school counselor Emma, whose vote will represent the younger students. Now, I have to go off-campus. In the meantime, I expect you to make good decisions and to vote wisely. That's all. You're dismissed." |-|Inside clip= :Dryad: "You deceived me." :Dorian: "Ric? I got one that talks." :Dorian: "It's time to talk." :Dryad: "Why would I talk to evil creatures who kill?" :Alaric: "Uh, anything yet?" :Dorian: "Just some light judgement." :Alaric: "So, I am forming an honor council. One vampire, one witch, and one werewolf, each elected by their peers." :Lizzie: "I'm not worried about losing the election, I'm worried about what I'm going to wear to my victory rally!" :Penelope: "I personally believe that you deserve a better candidate." :Josie: " So, you're running for honor council just to spite her? That's low, Penelope, even for you." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 1x05 Promo "Malivore" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x05 Extended Promo "Malivore" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Malivore Scene The CW Legacies 1x05 Sneak Peek Salvatore School Gets a Shake-up Legacies Inside Malivore The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x05 Malivore-Penelope~Josie.jpg 1x05 Malivore~Lizzie-Josie.jpg 1x05 Malivore-Lizzie-Josie.jpg 1x05 Malivore-Penelope-Josie.jpg 1x05 Malivore-Penelope~Josie 1.jpg 1x05 Malivore-Lizzie-Josie 1.jpg 1x05 Malivore-Landon-Hope.jpg 1x05 Malivore-Landon~Hope.jpg 1x05 Malivore-Landon.jpg 1x05 Malivore-Josie.jpg 1x05 Malivore-Josie 1.jpg 1x05 Malivore-Josie 2.jpg 1x05 Malivore-Lizzie.jpg 1x05 Malivore-Hope.jpg 1x05 Malivore~Landon-Hope.jpg 1x05 Malivore-Lizzie-Rafael~Josie.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC105-001-Cabin.png LGC105-002-Dryad.png LGC105-003-Dryad.png LGC105-004-Dorian.png LGC105-005-Dryad.png LGC105-006-Dorian-Dryad.png LGC105-007-Emma-Alaric-Students.png LGC105-008-Alaric.png LGC105-009-Josie~Penelope-Lizzie.png LGC105-010-Hope.png LGC105-011-MG.png LGC105-012-Emma-Alaric.png LGC105-013-Alaric.png LGC105-014-Rafael.png LGC105-015-Alaric.png LGC105-016~Alaric-MG.png LGC105-017-Alaric~MG.png LGC105-018~Hope-Alaric.png LGC105-019-Hope.png LGC105-020-Alaric.png LGC105-021-Lizzie.png LGC105-022-Josie.png LGC105-023-Lizzie.png LGC105-024-Hope.png LGC105-025-Blood Test.png LGC105-026-Landon.png LGC105-027-Penelope.png LGC105-028-Josie.png LGC105-029-Dorian.png LGC105-030-Dryad.png LGC105-031-Alaric.png LGC105-032-Dryad-Alaric~Dorian.png LGC105-033-Dryad.png LGC105-034-Jed.png LGC105-035-Rafael-Jed.png LGC105-036-Rafael.png LGC105-037~Alaric-Dryad.png LGC105-038-Alaric.png LGC105-039-Dryad-Alaric.png LGC105-040-Dorian.png LGC105-041-Oliver.png LGC105-042-Dryad~Alaric.png LGC105-043~Oliver-Dryad~Alaric.png LGC105-044-Hope~Landon.png LGC105-045-Hope-Landon.png LGC105-046-Landon.png LGC105-047-Hope.png LGC105-048-Emma.png LGC105-049-Hope.png LGC105-050-Emma.png LGC105-051-Truth Sphere.png LGC105-052-Landon-Hope.png LGC105-053-Landon.png LGC105-054-Hope.png LGC105-055-Lizzie~Josie.png LGC105-056-Josie.png LGC105-057~Josie-Rafael.png LGC105-058~Lizzie-Rafael.png LGC105-059~Rafael-Lizzie~Josie.png LGC105-060-MG-Kaleb.png LGC105-061-Kaleb.png LGC105-062-MG.png LGC105-063-Rafael.png LGC105-064-Jed.png LGC105-065-Rafael.png LGC105-066-Jed.png LGC105-067-MG-Students.png LGC105-068~Rafael-Jed.png LGC105-069-Goth Witch Students.png LGC105-070-Jed.png LGC105-071-MG-Students.png LGC105-072-Josie-Dealmaking Witch.png LGC105-073-Penelope.png LGC105-074-Jed.png LGC105-075-Rafael.png LGC105-076-Penelope.png LGC105-077-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC105-078-Emma.png LGC105-079-Emma.png LGC105-080-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC105-081-Rafael.png LGC105-082-MG.png LGC105-083-Lizzie.png LGC105-084~Josie-Penelope.png LGC105-085-Josie.png LGC105-086-Oliver.png LGC105-087-Dryad.png LGC105-088-Oliver.png LGC105-089-Oliver.png LGC105-090-Dryad.png LGC105-091-Alaric.png LGC105-092-Oliver.png LGC105-093 hope.png LGC105-094-Landon.png LGC105-095-Truth Sphere-Landon.png LGC105-096-Hope.png LGC105-097~Landon-Truth Sphere-Hope.png LGC105-098-Landon.png LGC105-099-Jed.png LGC105-100-Jed.png LGC105-101-Landon.png LGC105-102-Rafael.png LGC105-103~Rafael-Hope.png LGC105-104-Landon~Hope.png LGC105-105-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC105-106-Lizzie.png LGC105-107-Josie.png LGC105-108-Kaleb.png LGC105-109-MG.png LGC105-110-Alaric.png LGC105-111-Hope.png LGC105-112-Dorian-Dryad.png LGC105-113-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC105-114~Kaleb-Rafael-Emma~Josie.png LGC105-115-Josie.png LGC105-116-Kaleb.png LGC105-117-Hope.png LGC105-118-Emma.png LGC105-119-Emma.png LGC105-120-Rafael.png LGC105-121-Dryad.png LGC105-122-Dorian-Alaric~Dryad.png LGC105-123-Dryad.png LGC105-124-Dorian.png LGC105-125-Josie-Kaleb-Rafael~Hope.png LGC105-126~Dorian-Dryad.png LGC105-127-Dorian.png LGC105-128-Dryad.png LGC105-129-Dryad-Tree.png LGC105-130-Landon.png LGC105-131-Seylah-Baby Landon.png LGC105-132-Lizzie.png LGC105-133~Penelope-Lizzie.png LGC105-134-Penelope.png LGC105-135-Lizzie.png LGC105-136-Landon.png LGC105-136-Landon.png LGC105-137-Hope.png LGC105-138-Bracelets.png LGC105-139-Landon-Hope.png LGC105-141-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC105-142-Landon.png LGC105-143-Seylah-Baby Landon.png LGC105-144-Seylah-Baby Landon.png LGC105-145-Mark of Malivore.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters